The present invention relates generally to supports for elevating electronic mobile devices, including video recorders.
Sporting and recreational activities are often filmed or recorded with various devices. Unless one has the assistance of another person in the recording process, devices must be employed to fix and elevate a camera to the proper location to capture the scene or shot.
While various devices may serve the purpose of propping a video recorder at an appropriate distance and location from what is being filmed, these oftentimes can be cumbersome, heavy or inconvenient for the user. Thus, these devices are typically only used when there is a special need or a prescheduled event requiring filming. Having a more compact and convenient device that provides for filming, and particularly, filming in a spontaneous manner is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient support to capture video footage from a desired location.